Crossing Worlds (A DBZ and Heroes of Olympus Crossover
by MiraculousPokemonDBZfan4life
Summary: When Bra gets sucked into a dark hole and transported into a world that's not like her own, what will she do? Join Bra as she navigates her way through the world we know today as the world of Greek Mythology. (I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL OR THE PERCY JACKSON/ HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES, THEY BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA, RICK RIORDAN AND THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES)
1. Chapter 1- Pilot

**_Chapter One- Pilot_**

The air was crackling with dark energy, and the wind was blowing wildly. Bra tried to fly away, but the air current was pulling her into what seemed to be a black hole. " NO!!, HELP!!!" Bra yelled with all her might as she got sucked in. Then, the whole world turned black as she lost consciousness.

*An hour earlier*

" Hey, Goten, up for a spar?" Trunks Briefs asked his best friend with a smirk. " Yeah, why not? We've got that tournament coming up, and I hear our dads are gonna compete". Son Goten replied with a wide grin.

" Well, we should probably go now, we're gonna need to train a lot if we're gonna compete with Goku and the others"

" Can I come too?" The boys turned around at the sound of the voice. Standing in the corridor was Trunks's younger sister Bra, otherwise known as Bulla.

" It's too dangerous for a kid like you to be out there" Trunks replied.

" Yeah, it's gonna be a pretty intense spar," Goten added, " If Trunks can land a hit though". Trunks chuckled.

" Oh come on Trunks, I'm 16 years old, and I can take care of myself. You can stop worrying about me." Bra pouted.

" Do you know what Mom and Dad would do to me if they found out we put you in that kind of danger, please make it easier on me and stay home, 'kay?"

" No fair ." Bra said, stomping her feet like a child and walking out of the room.

Trunks sighed.

" Come on Trunks, let's get a move on." Goten said insistently.

" Alright." And with that, they walked out of the front doors of Capsule Corp and flew away.

Meanwhile in Bra's room , a certain daughter of the famous Blue-haired Heiress was hatching a plan of her own.

" Leave me behind and go off to train? Yeah right !" Bra said to herself.

She began hurriedly packing a sack of things she would need on her trip.

She had decided she would try and follow Goten and her brother to wherever they were going to train. Just in case, she packed an extra pair of gym clothes, a senzu bean she had sneaked from her dad's drawer, and a few other things she thought she'd need.

Why Bra would even want to train in the first place was a mystery even to herself. She was fed up with being the pretty little princess who was spoiled by her parents.

Most of the friends she'd had were either fake, or wanted to gain something out of their friendship , whether it be party invites, or trips to expensive shops at the mall.

She hated being cooped up at home. Sure, there was plenty to do around West City, but she'd already been to pretty much everywhere there is to go to have fun around there. What she needed was an adventure. She zipped the bag closed and threw it over her shoulder. Making sure to be extra quiet so none ofher mother's assistants or any bots saw her, she tiptoed out of her room and down the hall. She reached the front doors of Capsule Corp and looked both ways. Seeing nobody, she quietly opened the doors and ran out. Immediately taking to the air and flying off. " Woohoo!" she shouted in the air with glee. It'd been a while since she felt so free. Then she remembered she had to find where Goten and Trunks had gone. Closing her eyes, she felt for her brother and Goten's ki signatures. 'Over there!' She thought, zooming off in the other direction.

While flying, she noticed that Trunks and Goten's ki signatures flared, then disappeared. 'What the heck! They were just there a minute ago!' Bra frowned, wondering what had happened.

She continued in the same direction until she reached an open forest. " No sign of them, darn it !" She landed, looked around.

" Wait a sec, I'll bet Trunks knew I would try and follow them, so they masked their ki!"

Bra said angrily. " Dammit!" She took to the air again. She was about to fly off in the opposite direction, but suddenly the sky turned dark.

' Is someone using the Dragon balls?' She thought.

She looked up into the sky in hopes to find answers. But little did she know, she was in for a lot of danger.

(AN: Reviews would be appreciated!)


	2. Chapter 2- Camp Half Blood

The sky was windy and cloudy in Long Island. Camp Half-Blood was engaging in their normal daytime activities, and a certain chariot had just arrived.

" Whoa! Is that the chariot Annabeth and the others are on?"said one of the Apollo cabin campers.

" It's on fire!" shouted a Demeter girl.

\--On the Apollo cabin's chariot--

Lightning flashed. The chariot shuddered, and Jason yelled, " Left wheel's on fire!"

Piper stepped back. Sure enough, the wheel was burning, white flames lapping up the side of the chariot. Her vision went black, and when it came back to normal, they were in a totally different place.

A cold gray ocean stretched out to the left. Snow-covered fields, roads, and forests spread to the right. Directly below them was a green valley, like an island of springtime, rimmed with snowy hills on three sides and water to the north. Piper saw a cluster of buildings like ancient Greek temples, a big blue mansion, ball courts, a lake, and a climbing wall that seemed to be on fire. But before she could really process all she was seeing, their wheels came off and the chariot dropped out of the sky.

Annabeth and Butch tried to maintain control. The pegasi labored to hold the chariot in a flight pattern, but they seemed exhausted from their burst of speed, and bearing the chariot and the weight of five people was just too much.

" The lake!" Annabeth yelled. " Aim for the lake!"

The chariot neared the lake, And then, BOOM.

Girls with long black hair and glowing yellow eyes swam towards the demigods.

They smiled at Piper, and grabbed her shoulders, hauling her up.

They tossed her, gasping and shivering, onto the shore. Nearby, Butch stood in the lake, cutting the wrecked harnesses off the Pegasi. Jason, Leo, and Annabeth were already on shore, surrounded by kids giving them blankets and asking questions. Apparently kids fell into the lake a lot, because a detail of campers ran up with big bronze leaf blower looking things and blasted Piper with hot air; and in about two seconds her clothes were dry.

There were at least twenty campers milling around- the youngest maybe nine, the oldest college age, eighteen or nineteen -

And all of them had orange T-shirts like Annabeth's . A second later the wreckage of the chariot was tossed from the lake and landed nearby with a wet crunch.

Will scowled at his broken chariot. Then he sized up Piper, Leo, and Jason.

" These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed already?"

Before Annabeth could explain, Will said, " Any sign of Percy?"

" No," Annabeth admitted. The campers muttered. Piper had no idea who this guy Percy was, but his disappearance seemed to be a big deal. Another girl stepped forward. " Well," the girl said, " I hope they're worth the trouble."

" Drew, all demigods are worth saving. But I'll admit, the trip didn't accomplish what I had hoped." Annabeth said.

" We need to make our new arrivals feel welcome. We'll assign them each a guide, give them a tour of the camp. Hopefully by the campfire tonight, they'll be claimed."

\--Time skip to the campfire--

Jason had just given his lightning show, and shocked the whole camp. Even Annabeth and Chiron were surprised.

The campers started whispering about the quest and what it would mean.

Just then, the winds started picking up in the night sky, and a black vortex or hole popped up in the sky. Some thunder shook the campgrounds, and with a explosion, something crashed in the center of the ashes of the once fireplace, and the smoke came. The vortex disappeared out of the sky.

Chiron and some of the Head counselors scrambled around, making sure none of the campers were injured.

" Is everyone alright?" Chiron asked, looking around.

" I think so, but look over there by the pit."

Annabeth said as she stood to her feet and dusted herself off.

The campers gazed towards the pit Annabeth was talking about . Sprawled out in the ashes was a person. Chiron trotted over to take a look. The person was a girl with turquoise blue hair.

" Whoa, who is that?" Piper thought.

" Quick, take them to the Big House for treatment now!" Annabeth commanded a few of the Apollo cabin campers.

The campers picked up Bra and slowly carried her to the Big House.

The camp was quiet until the campers had entered.

Whispers could be heard throughout the pavilion.

' What could this mean' Annabeth wondered.

' Could it be an enemy?' Jason thought.

" Attention everyone, in event of this incident, I command an early bedtime for all campers." Chiron spoke up. "Tomorrow we will hold a council meeting. Now off to bed you go, go on now."

Soon the campers dispersed, leaving the pavilion and going into their cabins.

Chiron was deep in his thoughts as he went into the Big House and closed the doors.

 ** _(AN: Most of this chapter was from The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan if you didn't know. I own nothing.)_**


	3. Chapter 3- The Big House

Bra was glad the spinning had stopped, but now she didn't know where she was. Suddenly, a scene transitioned in front of her. As the picture became clear, she could see a dark themed- throne room. Two people were talking. Thankfully, they didn't notice Bra just yet. She decided to get closer and find out what they were talking about. She hid behind a pillar and listened carefully. Now settled, she could hear a bit of the conversation.

" ….., So, is the trap set for our prisoners?"

" yesssss, Madame. Any day now, those clueless demigods will head north in search of Aeolus's palace. Then, they will fall right into our hands." " Good, I will not tolerate failure like those worthless storm spirits." The other voice spoke, having a raspy tone.

Then, the two started cackling. Bra had a feeling she wasn't supposed to hear this. Demigods? Storm spirits? What the hell were they talking about?. Bra couldn't make sense of anything. Just then, one of the two turned in Bra's direction. " Madame, it seems we have an visitor." The silhouette approached closer and Bra held her breath. Then, out of nowhere the scene turned fuzzy, then black. She felt like she was falling, falling….

Bra sat up with a gasp. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a large room that looked like an infirmary of some sorts. Cots lined up each side of the room, and medicinal items and objects were on the tables. She glanced at the small table next to her cot. She saw a small storage bag/ packet that was full of smashed pastry squares like lemon bars. Next to it was a glass of liquid that Bra thought looked like orange juice, but smelled sweeter than it.

She looked down at her body , and noticed that aside from a couple of band aids and patches, she was fine. Just then, the door swung open, and a girl with blond hair walked in. Behind her was a middle aged- looking man in a wheelchair. Bra looked up and immediately became on edge.

" Good, you're awake. It's only been a few hours, but I suppose the ambrosia and nectar did their job, " The wheelchair guy said. ' so that's what those things on my bed stand are. Did I actually eat that thing to heal?' Bra wondered. She'd thought that it was her Saiyan DNA that allowed her to recover quickly, as it had worked on many occasions. It was different from the Senzu Beans that her father and his friends took.

" Also, this is Annabeth. She's the one that discovered you and had you brought here." He said, gesturing to the blonde girl next to him.

" Can you understand us?" The blonde- er, Annabeth, said.

Bra nodded. " Can you tell us how you got here, if you remember?"

Bra made a conscious effort to speak, but found that her throat was dry.

" Annabeth, give her some water" The man said quickly. " Oh! Right". Annabeth said, and handed Bra a glass of water.

She drank quickly, and put the glass on the table. " Now, back to the matter at hand, do you know how you got here?"

" I don't really know." Bra finally spoke, though her voice was quiet and kind of hoarse.

" To start off, what's your name, child?" the man said.

Ignoring the child remark, She answered. " It's Bulla." She decided to go by her English name, and not her Japanese one because she'd gotten picked on for being named after an undergarment, just like the rest of her family. She often went by Bura or Bulla at school. To her friends and family, she was just Bra.

" Well, Bulla (She could tell the man was trying out her name on his tongue), My name is Chiron, and I'd like to ask a few questions, if you don't mind."

The way this man spoke, as if he thought she was stupid. " Alright then" Bra replied.

" Okay. How about what Annabeth asked earlier?" ( Bra noticed that the girl was cleaning her cot, leaving the man to talk to Bra without her being pressured.)

" I remember walking around my favorite spot away from my house, then a swirling black hole-vortex thing showed up in the sky, and I got caught in it. Then everything went black, and here I am." She left out the parts about that weird dream, and the conversation that had transpired in it. She also left out minor details, like what she was doing, and her flying abilities.

" Ah, I see" the Chiron guy said. She could tell he was expecting more, but he didn't say anything.

" Chiron, I think that's enough questions for now. She still might be shaken after all that's happened." Annabeth cut in.

" Of course. Now then, with that out of the way, how would you like a tour of the campgrounds?"

AN: **Reviews are appreciated, and I own nothing**


	4. Chapter 4- The New Girl

The one thing that was running through Bra's mind was anxiousness. She was a bit nervous to see all these people. This world clearly wasn't like her own, and she'd never seen such a high concentration of teenagers in one place (besides the mall, though). It was enough to make her feel hesitant about leaving the infirmary, which was quiet since she was the only person there. " Come on, Nothing to be afraid of," Annabeth reassured with a smile, " Everyone's friendly, well, most of them."

Chiron had already wheeled out of there, and Annabeth beckoned for Bra to follow. Bra stood up, grabbed her sack, which she remembered she had, from the table and walked out the door with her. Walking down the porch steps, she could see an amazing view of the valley, with all the kids playing. A big stretch of woods to the northwest, a beautiful beach, the creek, the canoe lake, lush green fields, and a whole layout of cabins - a bizarre assortment of buildings arranged like a circle- shape symbol , Ω, with a loop of cabins around a central green, and two wings sticking out of the bottom on either side. Bra counted twenty cabins in all. One glowed golden, another silver. One had grass on the roof. Another was bright and red with barbed wire trenches. One cabin was black with fiery green torches out front. All of it seemed like a different world from the snowy hills and fields outside.

As they trudged up the hill, Annabeth spoke. " This, Bulla, is a very special place for kids like us, called demigods, which means children of gods." Annabeth glanced over at Bra to see how she would take it, like she'd done this explanation many times before.

" Oh, well that's cool" Bra replied, giving a small smile.

" I assume you've seen the cabins. Each one represents a Greek god- a place for that god's children to stay," Annabeth started to walk, " Come on then, let's go tour the rest of the camp." They walked a little bit further down, and Bra could see something on the crest of the hill, where a single pine tree stood. At the bottom branch, something glittered, kind of like a fuzzy gold bath mat or rug, in her opinion. She saw the base of the tree. Standing there was a pile of purple cables. She rubbed her eyes, then the image changed into a purple dragon. ' hm, that's weird', Bra thought, as they continued. In the central green, a group of campers were playing basketball. They didn't have bad aim, but Bra bet she could do better. Over to the right, two guys were sword-fighting. Annabeth started going in the other direction. " Over there is my cabin, Cabin Number Six ." Bra turned her head in the direction Annabeth was pointing to. A gray building stood in the distance. A carved owl was in the front of the open door. Bra could tell this was the more intelligent cabin, what with all the books and displays. " We have 12 Olympian Gods. Male cabins on the left , female to the right. The three big gods , Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades have some of the more empty cabins." Annabeth was about to say something else, but a girl with brown hair braided in pigtails, and a dagger strapped to her thigh came up to her. " Hey, Annabeth!" The girl said. " Hey Piper, feeling better?" " Good as new! Heh, anyway, Chiron's ordered a council meeting, so all senior campers have to meet in the conference room." The girl named Piper didn't really notice Bra, until Annabeth said " Come on, You can come too Bulla."

" Oh!, Who's that?" Piper said.

" I'll explain once we get there."

" Well, okay," Piper turned to Bra, " Hiya, I'm Piper, nice to meet you." " Likewise." Bra answered back, as they headed back to Big House.

As soon as they got there, Bra could see a small group of people gathering inside a room and sitting down. She assumed these people were the camp's counselors. Piper scrambled to sit next to two boys, who clearly were friends of hers. " Hey Jason, Leo, I found Annie!" " Don't. Call. Me. Annie" Annabeth snarled from next to Bra, " I swear, it's only been 2 days and she's already got a nickname for me" Annabeth whispered to Bra." Ok, ok, fine." Piper waved her hands in apology. As they sat down, Bra could see most of the kids in the room were starting to notice her, and were staring. She'd been through peer pressure before back home, being famous and all , but the Briefs were an isolated family. Bra began to squirm next to Annabeth, who put an arm on her shoulder in comfort. Just then, the Chiron guy came into the room, and wheeled next to the conference table.

The campers fell silent as Chiron cleared his throat.

" Okay, we have called this meeting today to discuss the events yesterday pertaining to the Quest, and the explosion." He glanced over at Bra. " Many of you may not have seen it, but after the explosion, we received an unexpected guest," He gestured to Bra, and she stood up. She decided she would act confident and not actually nervous.

" This is Bulla, we don't know how she got here, but we believe that the explosion may have had something to do with her appearance."

" Could it have anything to do with the Great Prophecy, and Jason, Leo, and I's arrival here?" Bra was surprised that it was Piper that had spoke.

" We don't know yet, but I think it'd be best if someone consults the Oracle first." Chiron answered.

" I think Bulla should do it", Annabeth piped up, " Perhaps she may be involved in this too." Chiron hesitated. After a moment of discussion in the room, he came to a decision.

" Very well then, Take her to the Oracle of Delphi."

(AN: **Review and Enjoy! I don't own anything)**


	5. Chapter 5- Looking for Bra (Part 1)

*Capsule Corp, West City*

" BULLA, Bulla? You here?" Trunks called out to his sister. The boys had finished training and had arrived home. Trunks felt bad about leaving his sister at home and not taking her with them, so he decided to go into the city and buy her some cosmetics from the mall to make her feel better.

" Maybe she went out, Trunks." Goten said.

" I thought I told her to stay here. Where'd she go? Oh man, dad's gonna kill me." Trunks thought aloud.

" Hey, It's no sweat man, just feel for her energy and we''ll go track her down."

" But what about that weird feeling we got before?" Trunks thought back to a few hours ago when they were training.

*flashback*

Goten was about to throw a punch at Trunks after he blocked his kick. Just then, they both felt a burst of energy, then the energy simply wiped out. The strange thing was, the energy felt like Bra's.

"Well, we don't know for sure that it was her energy that we felt." Goten said with a cheeky Son- style grin.

" I think I'd know my own sister's energy, Goten." Trunks snapped.

" Jeez, okay, let's go look for her."

The boys went back down the hallway after searching the house, and went out the front door. Trunks sighed deeply as they both took to the air.

They flew past all of Bra's favorite places and checked them, in hopes of finding the blue-haired girl. But to no avail, they couldn't find her anywhere.

" Hey Goten, any sign of her?" Trunks said as Goten flew up away from the West City Amusment Park.

" Nope, nothing Trunks, sorry." Goten replied sadly.

" Argh, what are we gonna do? Dad and Mom are gonna be home soon from their dinner soon and if we're not home then I'm dead." (AN: Bulma drags Vegeta to a dinner party with her inventor buddies, idk okay, roll with it.) Trunks held his head in his hands.

" Hmm, why don't we go ask my Dad or the other guys to help? That way we can fix the problem before Vegeta gets home." Goten suggested.

" Well, I'm all out of options so I guess."

" Alrighty then." Goten flew up and Trunks followed, heading in the direction of the Son household.

*Time skip*

The boys landed in front of Goten's house.

As they walked in, Goten ran ahead looking for his dad. " Hey Mom, do you know where Dad is?" Goten asked as his mother was cooking on the stove.

" Um, I think Goku went out back to train a bit. He might be at Master Roshi's if he's not around."Chichi said. (AN: This is before Goku, Trunks, and Pan leave for their quests for the black star dragon balls.)

" Okay, thanks." Goten and Trunks went out back. They didn't see Goku after looking around so it was assumed that he went over to Master Roshi's.

*TIME SKIP NO JUTSU*

The boys walked inside Master Roshi's house. From the doorway, they could see Goku, Krillin, Oolong, Master Roshi himself, and Yamcha.

" Heya Son, Trunks, what's up?" Goku said cheerily while grabbing a bowl of rice.

" It's kinda an emergency Dad." Goten said.

Goku glanced over at Trunks, seeing his glum look, as did the others.

" Well what happened?"

After explaining all that had happened, Goku contemplated.

" Hmm, well that's not good. Have you tried calling Bulma or Vegeta?"

" No, they left Bra with us and told her not to leave the house, so it's not likely she'd go out somewhere." Trunks spoke up.

" I guess we could try asking Dende or Piccolo up on the lookout. Maybe they've seen her."

" Okay." Goten replied.

"Good luck you guys" Yamcha said.

" Yeah, be careful." Krillin chimed in.

"We'll be here when you get back." Master Roshi added. Oolong nodded.

So the three men left Kame House, and flew in the direction of the place formerly known as Kami's Lookout.

" I see." Piccolo said as the three finished explaining the situation.

" Sorry Goku, We haven't seen her." Dende said. Mr Popo nodded.

" Are you sure she didn't come around here?" Trunks suddenly said.

" No, Korin and Yajirobe haven't seen her either." Piccolo said.

Goku sighed. " I know! I'll ask good old King Kai." He concentrated, then spoke.

" Heya, King Kai!"

" Hello Goku, how can I help ya?"

" I was wondering if you could help us out with something"

" Sure, what is it?"

" Can you check the whereabouts of Bulla Briefs, Bulma and Vegeta's kid?"

" Uh sure, hold on a sec."

King Kai's antennae twitched. After a few moments of searching, he spoke.

" Nope, not anywhere in the Northern Galaxy."

" Darn, this is not good." Goku frowned.

" But, I do have one way you can find her, easier than asking the other Kais or anyone else. In a special room in the Lookout, there are a set of relics identical to the Dragon Balls. The only exception is that the stars are black, not red. I presume they might work better than the regular Dragon Balls."

" Really! Thanks King Kai! This'll be a lot of help" Goku exclaimed.

" No problem Goku, anytime"

Goku then turned to his friends.

" Mr Popo, do you think you can show us where this room is?"

" Oh, of course. Follow me." Mr Popo said.

They walked down the hallway searching for the room. " Now I don't exactly remember Kami mentioning to me about these Black Star Dragon Balls, but he did speak of ancient relics that the Guardian of Earth protects because they may hold a dangerous power," Mr Popo added.

" Aha, here we are." The Group stopped at an old, large room filled with dust, like it hadn't been used in many years.

In the middle of the room sat a cluster of Urn barrels like the kind Korin had. But instead of water, the barrels were empty, or so they thought.

Mr Popo stepped forward and picked up one of the urns. Inside were seven round stones. "Hm" Dende frowned. Mr Popo still looked confident that these were what they were looking for. He rubbed his hand, and saw that the color was only dust, and now the orbs were a brilliant orange.

" Wow, they really do have black stars." Goten said as the group marveled.

" Let's not waste time. We need to hurry." Piccolo said. " Yeah" Trunks agreed.

They gathered all seven and placed them in the center.

Meanwhile, outside on the lookout

" Come on Shu, hurry up." Mai said as she pushed the dog-ninja up.

" Finally, I Will be young again, and the whole world will know my name! Hahahahaha" Pilaf cackled. " Emperor, remind me again why we're here." Shu said as he caught his breath.

" We're here, Shu, to grab those Black Star Dragon Balls that fool guardian forgot about and wish for eternal youth."

" Oh right, heh."

" Come on, you two." Mai said as she was already in her robot suit.

Shu and Pilaf scrambled into their suits as well.

Just then, there was a rumble, and the sky went dark.

" Eh, what was that?" Shu asked.

" I don't know, but we'd better go check it out." Mai said.

The trio scurried inside and creeped into the room Goku and the others were in.

" Eternal Dragon! By your name I summon you forth!" Goku shouted.

" 'Dey already summoned the Dragon" Shu said.

"Shh, we don't want them to know we're here yet." Mai said, and

Shu bumped into Pilaf as he was leaning against the wall.

" Ahh, you idiot! What are you doing!" Pilaf said as he toppled over, Shu following.

" Why have you summoned me?" The Dragon growled. The trio cowered in fear as they watched.

Suddenly, there was a small bang; Pilaf and Shu's robot suits clanging on the floor.

The rest of the group was too engrossed to notice as Goku walked over to the end of the hall.

" Hey, what's going on here?" Goku said, staring at the group. " Who's there?" He asked.

The trio turned around.

" Ahh!" Mai and Pilaf shrieked.

" It's him!" Shu said in horror.

" Hey, I know you guys, don't I?" Goku said, pointing at them. " I can't place it, but you look familiar. Do you know me?, What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

" Shu, who is that?" Pilaf asked.

" It's that little kid Goku, all grown up" Why answered shakily.

" You mean THE Goku? You're saying that guy is that little brat who always put himself between me and my greatness?" Pilaf said.

" Yeah I remember you now. You're Emperor Pilaf, right?" Goku said as Pilaf took a few steps.

" Uh, you must have me confused with someone else, hehe." Pilaf said as he whistled nervously.

" Nah, you're Emperor Pilaf all right. I'd have a hard time forgetting blue skin and pointy ears."

" Grrr! Shu, Mai! Annihilate him!" Pilaf said as the two readied their machines.

Goku tensed as Shu and Mai shot missiles at him. He caught them between both of his arms.

" Hm. All these years, and the three of you are still up to no good."

" Grrr, oh yeah? We'll you've grown from a little nuisance into a bigger one." Pilaf said

" Well you're the bad guys, I'm supposed to stop your evil plans." Goku said as he walked closer.

" Get away from me! You're three times my size ahhh eugh, " Pilaf was clearly scared.

" I wish you were a little kid again so I could teach you a lesson or two." Little did they know, the Dragon was listening.

" So be it." The Dragon spoke and granted the wish. The room crackled with lightning as Goku shook. The light surrounded him as Dende and Mr.Popo came running.

" Goku!" Mr Popo said.

" Wow, the room got bigger somehow." Goku said.

" Your wish has been granted." The Dragon said.

Pilaf and company ran outside in terror.

" Let's get out of here!" Pilaf shouted as the trio flew off the lookout in their machines.

 **( _Reviewwwwww 3 )_**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Wish (Part 2)

After Pilaf and his crew cleared out, Goku, Dende , and Mr.Popo stood there just staring at the Dragon and what it had done.

" State your next wish" the Dragon said.

(AN: The original Shenron for the Black Star Dragon Balls only gives one wish, but I'm tweaking it into two wishes cuz it'll help my plot a bit.)

" Uh, Goku, we'd better get back to the others and tell them what's happened." Dende finally spoke.

" Yes, didn't you say something about finding someone?" Mr.Popo also said.

" Right, Bra! Of course! I almost forgot!" Goku said in his now childlike voice.

The three rushed back down the hall to where the others were.

" Hey guys, it turns out we have one wish left!" Goku said.

Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks turned around.

They all looked at Goku in astonishment.

" Whoa Goku! What happened to you?"

" What's up with the kid outfit Dad?"

" I assume someone made a wish already?" Piccolo said.

" Yeah. It turns out Emperor Pilaf and his friends showed up, trying to take the Black Star Dragon Balls and make a wish. Pilaf accidentally wished that I would be a kid again, and boom, here I am." Goku replied.

" What do we do now?" Trunks said.

" We have one wish left, so I think we should ask the Dragon where Bra is, then figure out what to do with Goku later" Dende said.

" Alright then." Goku turned around and said, " Dragon! We wish to know the whereabouts of Bulla Briefs, and if it's possible, bring her here."

" The girl named Bulla Briefs is in a different dimension due to an unknown force of nature. She has an important role to play in that world, so it is beyond my power to bring her here until she has completed her role," The Dragon said. " Until the next summon." The Dragon Balls rose up in the air, and with a big burst of electricity, scattered into the air, taking the Dragon with them. The sky returned to its normal color.

" Now what do we do?" Goten said.

" We can't get Bra back unless she finishes whatever the hell she has to do in a DIFFERENT DIMENSION?" Trunks said angrily.

" There's nothing we can do now." Piccolo replied.

" Goku, Hello?" King Kai spoke.

" Oh Hey King Kai, it's not a good time right now. He said we can't get Bulla back unless she does something in the other world."

Goku answered.

" I know, but there's something even bigger you have to worry about," King Kai said.

" What is it ?"

" I hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but once someone uses the Black Star Dragon Balls, they are scattered across the entire universe. Also, dark energy litters the earth, and if they are not returned in one year, then the whole world will be destroyed."

 **(AN: Sorry if the switch between Bra and Bulla is confusing, but I don't really have time to go back and change them, but H.O.O World= Bulla , DB World= Bra I suppose)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Liftoff from Capsule Corp

_*The Lookout*_ " So, what do we do now?" Goten asked.

" The best thing to do would be to talk to Bulma about the situation. I'm sure she's home by now and she may be able to make us a radar or something we can use to find the Black Star Dragon Balls."

" Aren't you forgetting something Goku?" Piccolo spoke.

" Hm?"

" King Kai said that once the Black Star Balls have been used, they scatter across the entire universe. You'd need a lot more than just a radar to find them all."

" Hey, come on! No worries Piccolo! If there's anyone I know that can do this, it's Bulma."

" Fine. But you're doing this by yourself. You guys got yourselves into this mess, so you get out of it. I'll be waiting when you come back."

" Okay then, off to Bulma's!"

" Oh crap, I'm so dead. Mom's gonna kill me."

Trunks muttered under his breath.

 _*Capsule Corp, West City*_

" Hey Bulma" Goku said, standing in front of the others.

" Goku? Is that really you? What happened?" Bulma Briefs, praised for being one of the best scientists of her time, was staring at her old friend in confusion.

" Eheh, well, when I was over at the Lookout, I was talking to Dende and Popo, then I heard some noise coming from the other room. It turns out Emperor Pilaf and his friends were up to no good. They had summoned the Dragon with the Black Star Dragon Balls. Then Pilaf wished for me to be a kid again and boom, here I am."

" Whoa whoa whoa, hold it, what are the Black Star Dragon Balls."

" They're a set of Dragon Balls that Kami made when he was still merged with Piccolo." Trunks said.

" Yeah, and after those bad guys ran away, the old dragon said we had one more wish. So we asked him where Bra had gone."

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" screeched Bulma

" E-Exactly what I said." Goku replied nervously.

The blue-haired genius turned to Trunks.

" I leave you with her for ONE DAY, and she's gone. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER. I was worried when we came back and she wasn't around, but I thought she went with you guys."

" It's not my fault she decided to go off on her own. I thought she was old enough to stay by herself for an hour or two until me and Goten came back" Trunks said.

" Now what are we going to do? My poor baby, all alone in a world she doesn't know." Bulma looked like she was about to cry.

" Uh, That's what we came here to ask you about Bulma."

Said blue-haired scientist looked up at Goku, indicating for him to continue.

" We asked the Dragon, and he told us that Bra was transported to a different world or dimension, and that she's gotta do something before she can be brought back here." Goku said.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, we have one year to collect the Black Star Dragon Balls, which have been scattered across the entire universe, or else the planet explodes." Trunks added.

" So whaddya say, Bulma? Can you do it?" Goku asked.

" Well, I think I can manage to put a Dragon ball

tracking system on the ship we've been working on. It should have enough fuel to last you a year. I'm going to have to run some tests, but it should be ready in a few days at most."

" Aw Great! I knew I could count on you Bulma!" Goku grinned enthusiastically.

" So who's going?" Trunks asked.

" Obviously you and Kakarot's brat."

They turned to see Vegeta standing in the corridor of the room.

" Why me?" Goten whined.

" You and Trunks were the ones responsible so it seems fit you should pay for your mistakes" sneered Vegeta.

" The ship should seat about 3 people. Who else is going?" Bulma asked.

" Kakarot of course."

" Huh? Why?"

" I have better things to do at the moment, like train and prepare for any threat that could be coming."

 _* The Next Day*_

The Capsule Corp staff were dropping a machine into the landing pod, and an assistant handed bulma a tablet for further actions.

" Wow!" Goku said. " It looks like an Octopus, and it's really big!"

" You know, seeing you as a kid again reminds me of when we used to go on all those adventures back then." Bulma said.

" Hehe" Goku chuckled.

" Well, the ship's almost ready, but I need a hand. Gohan, Videl, do you mind?"

" Of course Bulma." Gohan said, and Videl smiled as the two walked off with Bulma.

Goku was throwing punches and kicks at the air, when he spotted his granddaughter, Pan.

" Hey Pan, what're you doing here?"

" Oh hiya Grandpa. I was at home with Mama and Papa when we heard about what happened to you and Bra from Bulma so we came here as quick as we could." Pan replied.

" Oh okay, Well I'm just gonna go back to training now. Why dontcha go and help Gohan or your mom out."

" Mkay. Later Grandpa!" Pan walked in the direction of the ship.

Gohan was testing out one of the control panels on the ship when Pan approached him.

" Hey Papa, is there anything I can help you with?"

" No thanks, Pan, why don't you go see if you can help Mom with something?" Gohan replied.

" Okay"

Pan walked over to Videl, who was running some tests on the ship.

" Hi Mama, Papa told me I should come and help you."

" I'm fine Pan, why don't you go and play outside for a bit." Videl answered and turned back to testing a panel, muttering to herself.

Pan walked down the hallways of the ship. She was so frustrated with how everyone was treating her. She wasn't some little kid they could boss around! They needed her help and they knew it! Pan kicked one of the walls of the ship in frustration. Her eyes widened at what she had done. She quickly placed a cart in front of the damaged wall and walked away, ' I'll just be going this way now.'

Over at the landing station, everyone was making preparations for liftoff.

Trunks was checking the inside of the ship out with Goku, Bulma was programming, Videl and Gohan were double-checking to make sure everything worked, Vegeta was spectating from above, and Goten was on the phone.

" Hey Valese, what's up?" Goten said into the phone." " A date? Sure, when?"

" Oh, I can't. I've got something to do."

" I'm going on a trip into space...yeah m-mhm , and I won't be back for an entire year! I promise to see ya when I get back."

On the ship*

Goku and Trunks opened the door to the ship and found an unexpected stowaway.

" Hi there Pan." Goku said.

" What's going on?" Trunks said.

" Just making sure all systems are go for our journey" The quarter-Saiyan girl giggled.

" 'Bout time you guys got here." She folded her arms as she sat in the main control chair.

" Pan please, this is no time for fooling around."

Trunks pleaded.

" Oh No? Then let's get serious! Blast off!" Pan slammed her hand on the start button and the ship raised to take off.

" Ahhh!" Goku and Trunks yelled.

" Yeah, a whole year- Ahhh!!!!" Goten fell over

Just then, a loud noise went off in the liftoff station, and with a huge gust of wind, the ship took off.

"Valese, you still there? Yeahhh, good news...my schedule just cleared up." Goten said dazed.

 **(AN: Well that's it for this chapter! Oh, and the majority of this chapter was taken from Dragon Ball GT Episode 2 , so go check it out! I don't own anything btw)**


	8. Chapter 8: Bra meets the Oracle part 1

With Pan, Goku, and Trunks now taking off on their journey across the galaxy to find the Black Star Dragon Balls, The focus is now on young Bra (Bulla) Briefs, and her journey in the world of the Demigods, which brings us to this chapter.

* Attic of Camp-Half Blood, Long Island

Bulla and Annabeth were walking up the stairs to the attic to visit the Oracle of Delphi. They had just arrived at the door when Bra said,

" What is the Oracle like?"

" Oh don't worry Bulla, you'll be fine. The Oracle can be intimidating most of the time, but there's nothing you need to worry about except your prophecy." Annabeth said.

" Well okay." Bra replied.

" Now go on , I'll see you later." And with that, she was gone, leaving Bra alone in the front of the door. Bra opened the door, and in the room were various boxes of old artifacts.

They were all filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted. with rust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, and LAND OF

THE AMAZONS. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things-severed hairy claws,

huge yellow eyes, various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1,

WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.

Bra then looked over at the window and, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen: a mummy.

Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits

marbles; By Bra's guess, she'd been dead a long, long time.

Looking at her sent chills up her back. Just then, the mummy sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing.

Inside Bra's head , she heard a voice, slithering into one ear and coiling around her brain: I am the spirit of

Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask.

Bra was nervous and quite frankly, a little scared.But the mummy wasn't alive, as if she was some kind of host for something else, the power that was now swirling around Bra in the green mist. But its presence didn't feel evil, it felt ancient, powerful, and definitely not human. But not particularly interested in killing Bra either.

Bra got up the courage to ask, "What is my destiny?"

The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of Bra and around the table.

 ** _(AN: Sorry this chapter is short, but this is only part one! And most of this was inspired by The Lightning Thief when Percy meets the oracle! I don't own anything!)_**


End file.
